


Identical

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lavender looks from her left to the right, only to see the same face on both sides.





	

[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- groups

 

 

Lavender swallows hard and looks from her left to the right, only to see the same face on both sides. She closes her eyes and feels a hand on each of her breasts. She doesn’t have to look to know that the fingers caressing her nipples are also identical, that the mouths on her neck are the same.

She feels excited and nervous and is glad that the other two girls are taking the lead. Of course Lavender had already made love to Parvati, her girlfriend, but her idea of bringing her twin into their bed was quite … delicate.

But the blonde’s nervousness doesn’t last long as her arousal grows and it’s her turn to lick, nibble and caress. And she notices they are not quite the same when it comes to taste.

 


End file.
